


Happy Birthday Noctis

by fairxv



Series: Lust for Life [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Begging, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gags, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Noctis, Kissing, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, Making Love, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, submissive noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairxv/pseuds/fairxv
Summary: Happy late birthday to my number two Daddy, Noctis.You decide to indulge in Noctis' ultimate sexual fantasy for his birthday.- Party Series 3/? -





	Happy Birthday Noctis

It was a fair bet to assume that the birthday of the prince of Lucis would no doubt be a large affair. With the various amount of Glaive’s patrolling the area and even the arrival of King Regis himself, every photographer and reporter were scrambling for access into the venue. The doormen had their work cut out for them.

You still felt out of place in the in the large venue. The commoner girlfriend to Noctis Lucis Caelum, the man of the hour had been swept up the moment you entered. Of course, you were thankful for the company of Prompto, who felt just as out of place as you did. It was always like this for you two. When Gladio and Ignis went off and made friends, the two of you always gravitated back towards each other.

“Where’s Noct?” He asked, fidgeting with his tie.  
“No idea,” You offered lightly, “everyone wants his attention tonight.”

You spied him across the hall, speaking to his father with a small smile on his face. You grinned, nodding your head towards Prompto. The entire event was meant to be a small ordeal with just the closest of both Regis’ and Noct’s friends, however with the invitation of the Crownsguard came the added inclusion of their families, and even a few add on.

Not that you hadn’t counted for that.

“It’s been so long since he’s had a moment alone with his dad,” Prompto said in awe, “he deserves it.”  
“I know, I can’t remember the last time,” You agreed.

Your eyes scanned the crowd, humming subconsciously to the music playing through the speakers. The sweet pastry smell filled your senses, Lucian desserts set up in an eye-catching display, no doubt it would satisfy Noctis’ sweet tooth. Above you, fireworks went off, lighting the sky with a beautiful a ray of colors.

You wondered briefly how the King would top his present to Noctis last year. He’d gotten swords, cars, clothes. What was next? What could you give a boy who already had everything? Noctis had a kingdom filled with people who worshipped the ground he walked on, a luxury car and a swanky apartment. He’d always been hard to buy for.

Even Prompto had confessed to this. He’d already confided you in his gift to Noctis – an out of print comic book that Noct had his eye on for some time. Vaguely you wondered how Prompto scrapped up the money, but you’d never ask.

When you’d tried to gently pry to find out what he wanted, Noctis merely waved you away with the statement that you didn’t need to get him anything. Of course, that wasn’t an option in your mind. What could you give the Prince something he wanted, that wasn’t something that could be bought?

Instantly the concept of birthday sex seemed to come into your mind, but not just ordinary, run of the mill sex. Noctis’ desires were always one of the things he kept well-guarded out of embarrassment. Amid making out one night, your hips moving against his, Noctis panted and revealed one of his deepest fantasies.

You’d never have guessed the Prince of Lucis was secretly a submissive rope bunny.

You supposed it came from the fact that Noctis already had so many responsibilities. Maybe letting loose was what he needed. After well researching the type of play you plan on engaging in, you’d quickly gathered the supplies for his birthday present.

His eyes caught yours. He’d been trying to guess what you got him, despite his wish for you to not get him anything. He was eager, never handling surprises well. He pestered, prying for details such as colors and what it was used for. Your lips never opened.

When his father was whisked way, Noctis began making his way over towards you with a determined look on his face.

“Alright,” he hummed, “it’s my birthday, where’s my present?”  
“You have to wait till we go home,” You replied, putting your hands on his shoulders.

Something clicked in his eyes, the mischievous glint clouded over with lust. Your nails dug into his jacket, a taunting smile played across your lips as Noctis leaned in, dropping his voice to a low whisper.

“(Name)?”  
“I hope the collar fits,” you purred, letting your fingertips dance across the pulse point in his neck.

 

Noctis hated that he was one of the last to leave. It was considered ill taste for someone to leave their party before their guests. So, he was stuck talking with people he barely knew, the members of the Crownsguard, and at one point, even passing the time with a Glaive.

When the time came to go home, you’d never seen Noctis so excited. His eyes were lit with a kind of excitement you hadn’t seen from him in ages. The usually sleepy, listless prince was livelier than you’d ever seen him, eagerly grabbing your hand as he led you to the car. Ignis, poised in the driver’s seat, shot the two of you a disgruntled look, nose wrinkled with the knowledge of your intended plans for the evening.

You were sure that if it wasn’t his Advisor and closest friend driving, Noct would have already been all over. Instead, he settled himself to be pressed into your side, hand dripping your thigh as his fingertips danced beneath the edges of your dress. You peered down at his pants, a small grin coming to your face as you caught sight of the tell-tale bulge growing beneath the fabric and confines of his pants.

His eyes were glazed over with lust, ever silent in his seat as he stared at the roads that stretched out in front of you two. He was ready.

You reached over, gripping his thigh. His eyes shot to you, hand grabbing yours back as if in warning. He made no move to stop you, however, when your hand began to move closer to his erection, tenting his pants.

When the road began to open and you spied Noctis’ apartment, you watched him sit up in anticipation, eyes wide as he reached for his seatbelt.

“Thanks again, Specs,” Noct said, practicing his calm voice despite the strain evident.  
“Anytime.”

You made your out of the car casually, taking your time as you met him at the top of the stairs. Noctis’ eyes were hyper focused on you, fiddling with the keys of his apartment and staring at you with a look that demanded you hurry.

What was the fun in the gift though, if you didn’t tease him a little?

You entered his apartment, letting you wrap fall off your shoulders. Your eyes focusing in on him.

“Alright, you ready?”

Noctis’ nodded excitedly, staring at you with wide, curious eyes as a gentle flush began making its way onto his cheeks. You moved towards him, unbuttoning his suit jacket and pushing it off his shoulders.

“On the couch,” You ordered, pressing your hands against his chest.

Like an obedient puppy, Noctis flopped down on the couch, legs open and inviting.

“Strip,” you commanded, moving towards the bedroom, “I’ll be back.”

You’d hidden the supplies in the closet, in one of the various shoe boxes you knew Noctis would never go snooping through.  You’d bought them ages ago, going way out of Insomnia to gain them in means of not letting Noct know. The black collar had a shiny tag that you were too scared to get engraved, in fear that a prying Insomnian may somehow discover it.

The leather leash was coiled around it, and the highlight of the evening – the bright red ball gag.

You’d discovered that kink during sex. You were in the Citadel, Noctis there for a lesson when you surprised him. He’d been hot all day, and having you there, he couldn’t wait. You dragged him to the nearest closest, letting him have his way. Your hand pressed to his mouth, his face red as his hair stuck to his forehead.

“You’d be so hot in a ball-gag,” You mentioned.

Almost immediately after you’d said that, Noctis released a loud moan, eyes shutting tightly as he came.

He probably thought you’d forgotten.

As you made your way back into the living room, Noctis had done exactly as you commanded, stripped down to nothing. His pale skin was highlighted in the dull light of the apartment, a light sheen of sweat present already. He didn’t turn at the sound of your footsteps, focusing on the wall in front of him. When you came to stand in front of him, his eyes zeroed in on the objects in your hand.

“Get on your knees.”

He followed without objection, slowly lowering to his knees with his eyes trained on your face.

You set the items on the table, picking the collar up first. He lifted his chin, allowing you to slip it over his neck and fastening it securely but not too tightly. The leash came second, you let it hang off his body, feeling your thighs quiver with anticipation.

“Are you okay with this?” You asked, holding up the ball gag.  
“Hell yeah,” Noctis replied, cock twitching in agreement.

He opened his mouth, staring you in the eyes as you slipped it in, fastening into place. His eyes were wide with need, you had to resist the urge to drool yourself.

“If you wanna stop at any time, just give me the signal, alright? What’s the signal?”

Noctis held up three fingers, wiggling them for effect.

“You ready?”

A nod.

Your hands tugged at the leash, sending him forward onto his hands. His head jerked up to meet you, you walked towards the bedroom. Noctis followed obediently crawling his way towards you, keeping his eyes trained on you. You’d fallen in love with those crystal-like blues, but now, they were even more hypnotic than ever.

You nodded towards the bed, Noctis climbing on almost immediately before sitting back on his haunches. Your lips pressed against his forehead, unable to stop the loving gesture before returning to your goal.

Your nails scraped down his chest, provoking a small whimper from his throat as he struggled to stay still. His hands gripped the bedsheets till his knuckles turned white, his breathing growing heavier. Your fingertips danced over his hipbones, intently watching his reactions. You let your touch ghost over where he wanted you most.

Beads of pre-cum beaded at the tip of his erection, twitching and begging to be stimulated. Noctis let out a whimper, hips jerking unintentionally. Your touch was soft, fingers ghosting over the head as he threw his head back.

He was hot in the palm of your hand, moving slowly up and down his length. Noctis panted around the ball gag, saliva dripping down his chin. Your fingers traced the edges of the veins, his hips jerking more frequently as he struggled. Sweat beaded at his forehead, eyes shut tight once more. The flush of his cheeks was almost enough to make you give in, to give him the ride of his life as he moaned helplessly beneath you.

Why did Noctis must make such an adorable sub?

“Eyes on me,” You ordered, loosening your grip on his erection.

Noctis’ eyes snapped open, hazy with heavy eyelids, lust powering his body. Fuck.

You released his cock, taking a step back as he doubled over, panting heavily, whimpers muffled back the ball gag. You turned your back to him, moving your hair away. Noctis’ hands reached up, sliding the zipper of your dress down. You slipped out of your heels, letting the dress pool at your feet. Clad In only your bra and panties, you pushed Noctis back onto to the bed.

He was splayed out, eyes watching you expectedly. You straddled his hips, inner thighs pressed against his heated skin. His fingers gripped the pillows above him, twisting them in his grasp as you lowered down. His cock pressed to your panties, a moan spilling from your lips at the added stimulation. Noctis’ head falls back, neck exposed as he jerked his hips against you.

You moved your hips slowly, letting his erection run along your folds through the fabric of your underwear. Sweat and saliva trailed down his neck, the silver of the collar glittering in the light. You leaned forward, latching your lips onto the spot where his jaw connected with his neck.

Noctis’ hands shot forward, grabbing your hips to move them faster. You let him take control temporarily, sucking a bruise on to his skin. Your tongue darting across his pulse point. His moans were needy, hips bucking into the movement of your own. Your hands reached out for his, intertwining your fingers.

Seeing him splayed out so needy, face red with sweat and saliva, you had too. You reached forward, signaling for him to lift his head. You undid the ball gag, letting it fall to the side as Noctis flexed his jaw a couple of times, weak whimpers still sounding from his throat, but this time, clearer.

You moved away from him, hips no longer moving.

“You’ve been such a good boy,” you murmured, your lips ghosting over his.

He said nothing as you kissed him, your tongue dipping into his mouth. He tasted like the sweets he so adored, tongue moving against yours. You pulled away, reaching behind your back to unclip your bra. It fell from your body, revealing your breasts to your boyfriend.

Noct eyed them carefully, hands sliding up your waist to grip them. Fingers traced of your nipples, his tongue slipped across his lips, wetting them.

“I would take your cock,” You murmured, “but I don’t think I’m ready enough.”

His eyes followed your movements, finger dipping in your panties. Of course, you were wet enough to take him without ease, but you still wanted to tease him a little more.

“Let me,” He begged quietly, moving your hips upwards towards him.

You crawled forward on the bed, gripping the headboard as your hips settled above his face. He moved the fabric of your panties aside, tongue darting out. Pleasure ran through your veins, sliding your hands down on his body as you reached out for his head. His tongue traced circles over your clit, pulling it between his lips. The fingers holding your panties aside dipped forward.

One of his long digits slid into your effortlessly, finding the spot inside you that made you moan more than ever. He searched for the rough patch of skin, finding it and crooking his finger against it. Your hips jetted forward, jerking against his face as jolts of pleasure ran along your body.

Like every nerve ending was on fire, your hand gripped the headboard harder. With the motions of his tongue against your clit, his finger dipping in you, it would be a matter of time before you came. Noct released your clit, his tongue sliding along to collect the wetness that had gathered.  You panted, moving away from him, whining at the feeling as his finger slipped out of you.

“What do you wanna do, Noct?” You asked, your fingers curling in the soft strands of his dark hair.  
“I…” He panted, chest heaving, “I want you to ride me.”

Who were to deny the birthday boy? You reached down, sliding your panties down your legs. One of your hands settled on his chest, the other reaching out for his erection. You gripped him, letting your hand fall up and down a few times, listening to Noct’s moans as he stared at you. Slowly, you lifted yourself up, lowering down on him.

His entire body tensed, hands gripping your hips so tight you were sure they’d cause bruises. You ground your hips against his, clit sliding against his pelvis. You reached forward for the discarded leash, pulling him forward. Noctis sat up, pushing the top half of his body up on his arms as he stared at you, eyes wide with want and desire.

You repeated the motions of your hips, feeling pleasure build in the coil of your stomach, thighs trembling with exertion. You were too consumed in your own lust to take control over him. Noct began moving his hips on his own accord, thrusting into you from below.

Your entire body felt like it was on fire as Noct scooted back, taking you with him. His back pressed to the headboard, collar jingling as he gripped your thighs.

“I love you,” you murmured, pressing your forehead against his.  
“Shit,” he cursed, “I love you, so much.”

Noctis was never loud in bed, but the moans that spilled from his parted lips as you rode him made you think otherwise. You lowered yourself on him, feeling his cock press into the same spot his fingers found earlier. His lips latched forward onto your breast, tongue dancing over your nipple. The vibrations of his moans only increased your pleasure.

You gripped his sweaty shoulders, falling into him as helpless moans spilled from his lips. You rode him faster, your orgasm beginning to brew in the pit of your stomach as you narrowed eyes on his. Your lips latched together once more.

The only sounds filling the room were the sound of skin against skin, the squish of liquids moving and the rough panting. His balls slapped embarrassingly loud against your thighs as he met your movements. His cock twitched in you, signaling his own impending orgasm.

“Can I cum?” He asked, begging lightly, breath ghosting over your lips.  
“How bad do you want it?” You teased, slowing the movement of your hips.  
“So fucking badly,” he begged, desperation evident in his voice.

You pretended to contemplate for a moment. Your eyes narrowed on him, gripping his shoulders as you resumed the regular speed of your thrusts.

“Not yet,” You decided, “you can wait just a little bit longer.”

A loud groan came from his throat at that. He dug his nails down the length of your thighs, gripping them for purchase as he tried desperately to stave off his impending orgasm. His thighs shook beneath you, trembling as he panted.

“You want it really bad, don’t you?” You wondered, letting your fingers trace the panes of his defined stomach.

Noctis nodded, unable to form actual words. His eyes squeezed shut, breath growing deeper as he tried to pace himself.

“Beg.”  
“Please,” Noctis whimpered, “please let me cum. I want it.”

Though he preferred you to be the one begging, Noct couldn’t deny that a certain kind of euphoria filled him at being controlled for a change. It was exciting, amplifying his pleasure as your warm walls hugged him. You were slick against him, the perfect comfort for him.

“You can cum, but you have to make me cum first.”

Noctis turned the tides, gripping your hips and flipping you over. Your back met the bed, a gasp tearing through your throat as he gripped your thighs, latching them around his waist. One hand slapped down against the bed to steady himself, the other coming to latch onto your clit. You thought about telling him that was cheating, but the pleasure was too good to tell him to stop.

His mouth fell open, trying so hard to hold off his orgasm. His teeth gritted together, and you’d almost begun to think he was in pain, but you knew Noct better. The coil tightened in your stomach, breath growing harder as you gripped his sides. Your eyelids went heavy with lust, filling your body as you writhed against him.  Hands traveling down from his sides to his ass, gripping tightly and pushing his hips into your own.

Your back arched as the coil burst, your orgasm overpowering your body and wracking it with tremors. You ground against him, desperate to feel the utmost pleasure as Noctis continued thrusting into you. His cock, swelled and twitching inside of you, was begging for release.

“Go for it Noct, you earned it.”

His eyes went wide, his thrusting growing faster. His eyes shut tight, balls slapping against your ass a final loud groan spilled from his throat, hips stilling as he thrust weakly. His seed filled you moans spilling into the room as he gripped you, falling limply over your body as his hips continued.

He gave small pushes into your heat for another minute, prolonging the effects of his orgasm before stalling entirely. Your hands traveled down the planes of his back, tracing over his spine as he panted in your ear.

When Noctis finally regained bits of his strength, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, his forehead pressed to yours as his lips fell weakly against you. Slow, soft kisses were always his favorite way to end it. You brushed strands of sweaty hair out of his forehead, a soft smile stretching across his face.

“Happy birthday,” You smiled.  
“Thank you,” he hummed sleepily.

He slowly pulled out of you, grimacing slightly at the overstimulation. Noct settled in beside you, eyes shutting as sleep threatened to take him so soon.

“You still gotta cleaned up sweetheart,” you murmured, kissing his forehead.  
“Too tired,” he whined, a small smile on his lips.

You sighed dramatically, hopping off the bed and strolling into the bathroom.  The product of his love dripping down your thighs, you wet a wash cloth with warm water, cleaning yourself up before grabbing a clean one for him.

You moved over him once more, running the damp, warm rag over his skin. Noctis purred in content as you wiped the sweat and saliva from his neck, unfastening the collar on your way. You tossed it to the dresser, cleaning his skin off.

“I love you,” he said again, this time clearer, his eyes focused on you.  
“I love you too.”

When you were done cleaning, you sacrificed the feel of clean sheets, as Noct was impossibly close to falling asleep. You settled in next to him, draping your arms over his side. He snuggled closer to you, face settling on your breasts as his legs intertwined with your own.

What a good way to end a birthday.


End file.
